1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hair cutting devices and more particularly to an improved combination of comb and scissors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many hair styles that are in vogue today such as shag, frizzette, gatsby look, gypsy, etc. require a substantially uniform length of hair. One other example of such a hair style is called an "afro". It will be appreciated that considerable skill and manual dexterity are required in providing an aesthetically pleasing afro haircut because the major part of the haircut is one predetermined length. Normally, two instruments are used, namely a pair of scissors and a separate comb, which requires the use of both hands by a skilled barber or hair stylist. It will be evident that the quality of the end result depends heavily on the skill and the many years of experience of the operator since two hands and two instruments must be used.